


It's better this way

by izukiout



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukiout/pseuds/izukiout
Summary: There’s no part of him that regrets this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 36





	It's better this way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been dragged into the fandom of Miraculous Ladybug recently (I have no idea how, don't ask) and I wrote my first fic y'all~ Hope you enjoy!!

“Ladybug! Don’t you dare!”

It’s more of a plea than a warning. He grits his teeth and narrows his eyes as he fights. He knows that what he’s doing is not backing her up like she claims. He knows it’s just an excuse so she can carry out another crazy plan of hers. He would’ve originally agreed, if it wasn't for the villain they were facing. This villain is nothing like the ones they were used to. 

This villain knows what he's doing, this villain has probably planned to be transformed and act with Hawkmoth by his side. He's not blinded by emotion, rather he's perfectly sane and aware of the fact that because of him, all those people have disappeared and will never come back if he isn't stopped.

They’re losing.

He tries to hold onto something he knows doesn’t belong to him. He wants to protect something that hasn't had the need to be protected ever before. He wants to sacrifice himself for somebody that refuses to accept his help. She never lets him put his life on the line, she's so stubborn as to believe that her life is less important than his own. If she decides to sacrifice herself, he knows there’s nothing he can do. 

It hurts, knowing that this might be the last time they’ll fight alongside one another.

“I have no choice!”

She sounds tired. He knows the breaths she takes are short and rapid. He knows her hands are shaking. He knows her heart is racing, he just knows it. But he knows that that fire he’s fallen in love with is not yet gone from her eyes. She’ll let herself die, if only for the sake of doing her duty as a hero. She doesn't understand that he'll be destroyed if she's gone. She doesn't understand that he can't bear to stay behind.

“We’re figure something out together! Just get out of there already!”

I can’t bear to lose you.

She doesn’t listen. She never listens. She doesn’t feel anything except for that weight on her shoulders, the dreams and hopes of Paris itself, her duty to protect those who believe in her. She’s always been like this. Caring and loyal and so goddamn stubborn.

“I’ll be fine Chat, I promise!”

Lies.

This time it’s different. Her plan is far too dangerous, more dangerous than anything they’d tried before. What if she can’t do it? What if she doesn't survive that fall? What if the bomb really is too dangerous to use? Is it really okay for them to use a villain's own weapon against him? It’s too risky.

He won’t allow it.

“You won’t be fine and you know it!”

He insists and just as he's about to say more, pain erupts from his side. He lets out a hiss. A villain manages to slice his waist, drawing blood. He watches as the crimson liquid travels down his body and dirties his suit, and all he can think about is Plagg, because if Plagg is alright, he, too, will be. He knocks his opponent down and presses his hand against the wound.

She notices.

“Chat noir, hang in there! I’m going to–”

“I said don’t!” 

He raises his voice, without wanting it, without noticing it. His frustration, fear and anxiety have all taken control of his actions. He finds himself beside her and fights the urge to scream because this fight is making him so anxious and frustrated, he just wants it to end. He just wants it to be a nightmare and nothing more.

They’re back to back now. This brings memories.

“What am I supposed to do, Chat?! We need to save Paris, and this is the only way!” 

She sniffles. The sound is more heartbreaking that he imagined.

“You know it too.”

She presses the matter, and he knows that talking is the only thing they can do at this point. Because they're partners, because they're a team. But this time, he just doesn't want to hear it.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

He admits and bites his lower lip, a useless attempt to stop it from trembling. She’s still young, she’s still strong and so full of life. It wouldn’t be fair.

He won’t allow it.

“I’m so sorry.” 

As soon as these four words leave her lips, his breathing hitches, his heart skips a beat, his body freezes, his mind goes blank, his eyes widen. His body goes into shock at the sudden realization that this is it. This is the end. The end of their partnership, the end of their friendship, the end of Ladybug.

“No, you’re not sorry, my lady.”

He’s moving before he can even think. He grabs the bomb from her hand and flashes her a small smile.

“I am.”

Then he’s falling. She’s screaming his name, but he doesn’t hear it. Although he wants to, although he desperately needs to hear her voice, he can’t. There’s a strange warmth that wraps its arms around his body, and he feels numb, he feels as though he's all alone. He can feel himself losing consciousness, but a part of him doesn’t want to let go. 

A part of him hasn’t given up just yet.

A part of him screams, growls like a wild animal, and cries like a wounded child altogether. A part of him is disappointed in the both of them, and a part of him is proud.

He doesn’t need any reassurance that she’ll take it from there. He knows she’ll make it. She’ll save Paris like she always does, with or without him.

There’s no part of him that regrets this. There were no second thoughts when he jumped from that rooftop. He has no doubts that if someone needs to sacrifice themselves, that should be him. She’s needed, her life is more valuable than his. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had let her die that day. It’s better this way, he decides as he falls with that same small smile on his lips.

There’s no warning when that bomb decides to go off.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr @izukiout if you'd like~ uwu


End file.
